The invention relates to a method for purifying gases containing hydrogen and in particular to removing components in such gases having polymerization, resinification or coking tendencies or transforming such components to harmless compounds.
In the handling or processing of gases which contain substances having a tendency to polymerize, resinify or coke, deposits are formed which lead to the clogging of pipes, apparatus, tubes and other parts of the equipment. These deposits are polymers or resin or coke-like substances which form from the reactive compounds of mostly low molecular weight which are present in the gas.
It is known that reactive compounds present, for example, in coke oven gas, which results in sedimentation and clogging due to the formation of polymers, can be removed by first compressing the coke oven gas to about 10 to 20 atmospheres, then passing it at elevated temperature over hydrogenation catalysts, and further compressing the gas thus treated to higher pressures. (Ger. Pat. No. 1,007,466).
German Pat. No. 1,047,354 furthermore discloses a process for the refinement of hydrocarbons by catalytic hydrogenation in which the hydrocarbons present in the gaseous or liquid phase at elevated temperature and at elevated pressure are refined by hydrogenation in the presence of illuminating gas, coking as and gas from low-temperature carbonization, i.e., gases containing hydrogen, on sulfur-proof catalysts, the loading of the catalyst through which the hydrogen-containing gases are fed before being delivered to the hydrogenation refinement being from substantially more than 1000 Nm.sup.3 to about 5000 Nm.sup.3 and more of gas per m.sup.3 of catalyst per hour.
These known methods of the prior art, however, are suitable only for the hydrogenation refinement of hydrocarbons and therefore they are of limited usefulness. Usually a high pressure is required for the performance of the process, along with other exacting requirements, so that these processes are difficult and necessitate close supervision.